Circles A Niley Nick Jonas, Miley Cyrus Oneshot
by destiny-renee-quinn
Summary: Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus


Nicks POV

I slammed my foot on the gas and backed my car out of the driveway. The radio blared static but I didnt bother to change it as I drove the short, familiar route. Houses Id seen countless times blurred past my windows as I tried to force myself to end the cycle and keep driving. However her house came into view and like clockwork my speed declined until I stopped dead at the curb.

She sat on the grass; my Miley. We werent clear cut, or black and white. I didnt know if we were friends, lovers, destiny or just simply two lonely people who had somehow collided and created a past.

Her eyes shifted upwards and I saw the shrug of defeat as she too gave into this routine we couldnt destroy. Wordlessly she stood keeping her eyes fixed on her beat up converse as she walked to my car. The door clicked behind her and I shut off the radio allowing the silence to invade the space of the car.

I drove for miles, neither of us speaking but instead both wondering how we had become these shadows of our former selves. The truth was, I was tired. Tired of having to view her continually expanding gallery of broken hearts and attempting to fix them each time. Guy after guy would dim the sparkle in her eyes and shred her heart and every time I would help glue it back together and make her happy until the next one came along.

"You havent said it yet," she whispered.

I knew what she meant, the three words I told her every time. I love you. They always slipped so easily from my lips because it wasnt hard to speak the truth.

"Im not going to say it. Not because I dont feel that way anymore, believe me I do, but because Im selfish. I dont want to have to share you with any of these other guys; I want to be the only one."

"Nick, I know were not perfect but I also know we can make this work. Havent we always fought for us?"

"But now I think were fighting for something which doesnt exist."

I pulled over at the side of the road and she sat there beside me beautifully broken. The desire to hold her and the desire to fight against it battled within me. I dont know how long it was before I mindlessly drove back to her house and stopped outside.

Her voice weak and teary whispered, "Youre wrong, I know youre wrong. Whatever we have still exists."

I couldnt even look her in the eye at this point. "Miley, I cant keep chasing you. Im simply running in circles."

Before I knew what was happening she bolted from the car and ran across her lawn slamming the front door behind her and I knew her parents would hear its echo as she ran to her room.

Mileys POV

I hated him. No I didnt; I loved him. It was difficult to form coherent thoughts as the sobs rattled through my ribs and seared my heart. My mom wanted to help me but only Nick could. Not knowing what else to do I crawled under my bed covers until I cried myself to sleep. When I finally woke I didnt know what time it was but I knew where I was going. Slipping out of the house I ventured into the surprisingly comforting dark night. My slippers made no noise as I broke into a run along the sidewalk under the streetlights which cast a soft orange glow over me. I ran and ran as though time were running out and for us it seemed to be. Before long I finally spotted the outline of his roof against the night skyline and I slowed my pace suddenly nervous of what would happen. But like always he stood there waiting for me on his porch as though he knew I would come. He opened his arms as I ran towards him flinging my arms around his neck.

"Im sorry. Im so, so sorry." I mumbled against his neck repeating the words again and again hoping he would understand. He held me and stroked his thumb along my tear stained cheek as I tried to steady my breathing.

Finally composed I raised my eyes to look at him and said, "I cant understand it but no matter how far I run or how hard I try to get over us, youre still the only one who feels like home."

Then in one swift movement his lips were pressed to mine and it was as though all the mistakes and hurt blew away with the dust of our previous failed attempts at holding onto each other.

After several perfect moments Nick pulled away and lifted my chin saying, "You know, you didnt have to worry about me going anywhere because I realised that I would run in circles for the rest of my life if thats what it took to keep you."


End file.
